The adventures of Mavis the first master of Fairy Tail
by rinku.daman.rdgmail.com
Summary: After the battle with Aaron, Natsu and Wendy leave fairy tail and revive Mavis. What will happen next? Read the book to find out.


Description: After Natsu and Wendy revived Mavis, They go on their own adventures, leaving Fairy Tail. Ever since, Fairy Tail has been disbanded.

This story is Mavis' POV (There will be Wendy's next and then Natsu's POV)

Also note that I got Wendy's nickname from Fairy Tail Episode 54 as it is titled Sky Maiden. Here is a link:  /FT54 and  /GoogleSearchSkyMaiden as well as  /YTskymaiden

 **Chapter 1: Making a new friend**

It was a warm and pleasant day as Mavis was walking around town, looking for jobs to complete, and earn a living.

The sun was shining brightly and fiercely, as she strolled through the town. The wind was flowing steadily as her long, blond hair, waved back and forth, behind sees a sweets shop and decides to go in and spend some money, to get some dessert.

She walks inside the shop, and sees a man at the counter. She walks up to him and smiles cheerfully and says, "Hi. Can I get 1 cake?"

The man nods slyly. "That will be 100 jewel."

Mavis nods and takes it out and hands it to him.

The man walks over to her. "You look like you are alone. I'll come with you and we can have some fun, fun time."

Mavis got the meaning and she decided to fool this man.

She smiled. "Very well. But…"

"But what?"

She started squirming. "I have to use the bathroom!"

The man dropped a cold sweat. "Go and I'll wait."

She does her business and comes out, with a wolf.

The man's eyes open wide.

Mavis smiles. "That's my pet wolf."

He screams and runs away.

Mavis disappears as the man is shot back into the shop, all beat up.

"W-where did s-she g-go?"

Mavis walks out through the bathroom door and smiles, "Fool. That was an illusion of me and a wolf."

Suddenly, a young boy, wearing a black leather jacket walks in.

"Before you do another shitty thing like that again, think. Got it?" He said.

When the man didn't answer, he yells, "GOT IT?"

The man whimpers and nods.

"Good." The boy turns to Mavis. "Don't worry. You're safe with me."

Mavis was still wary but she follows him out of the shop as the cook says, "Here is your ca- oh."

 **(Later)**

It is late evening as Mavis and that boy are dining at a sushi restaurant.

Mavis smiles and takes a bite of her sushi as she asks, "So, do you use magic?"

The boy nods. "I'm a dragon slayer."

Mavis looks surprised. "Really? What's your element?"

The boy smiles and says, "I'm the moon dragon slayer."

Mavis frowns. "So how would that work out? Like how do you power up…?"

The boy says, "I consume Moon Light or any rock from outer space, but I get really powerful if I eat some of the moon, and use it to power up. The only dual element mode I can do is a sun-moon mode, but I have not found the sun dragon slayer yet. This lead me to learn how to create 4th generation dragon slayers, born from dragon slayer lacrima, like Zash Caine made."

Mavis nods, astounded. "Where is he?"

They boy waves his hand, using some of his magic, and the 4th generation sun dragon slayer appears.

The boy then says, "I myself am a 4th generation dragon slayer, who escaped Zash Caine and I then made my counter element as a dragon slayer."

The sun dragon slayer, meanwhile, looks at Mavis and waves.

She waves back excited.

They both put on a serious face as the boy says, "I have used the dual element mode once but chose not to use it again."

Mavis suddenly gasps. "I forgot! What's your names?"

The boy smiles. "I am Akihito and the sun dragon slayer's name is Kyoto."

Mavis then says, "I think we'd be a great team. Wanna join my solo team and make it a 3 person team."

They nod excitedly. Then Akihito asks, "Hey Mavis. What magic do you use."

Mavis smiles. "I use illusion magic." _And I am currently the only user of Ankhseram Black Magic since Zeref died._ She thought.

Suddenly, Akihito gasps and falls out of his chair. "F-For real?" He whispers.

Kyoto suddenly explains, "His Moon Dragon Slayer magic allows him to read minds, when the mind is having dark, inappropriate or anything related to his element, thoughts or when the mind is in a dark state."

Akihito nods. "Since you thought about Zeref, I could read that thought."

Mavis frowns. "That is an unusual power."

Kyoto says, "I can do it too when the mind is having good, funny or bright or any thoughts related to my elements or when the mind is in a light state."

Mavis gasps. "So you know what I am thinking basically all the time?"

Kyoto laughs. "No. I can turn it off and I usually keep it off. Akihito is nosy, however."

Akihito ignores her and says to Mavis, "Could you show me your black magic?"

Mavis shakes her head. "Not now. I'll show you and tell you the story of how I even got this magic."

Kyoto then said, "Wait. If you have Ankhseram Black Magic, then… are you immortal?"

Mavis ignored them and walked out of the restaurant, with Akihito and Kyoto following.

 **(At Mavis' "house")**

Mavis was setting the bed for Akihito and Kyoto.

"I'm sorry that I live in a sewer but, I don't have a home ever since Fairy Tail disbanded."

Akihito choked. "Fairy Tail disbanded?"

Mavis nods, sadly.

"Aww man! I wanted to join!"

"Well, it was only disbanded 2 months ago. It started after a war. It was with a 5th generation dragon slayer and a shadow god slayer. Their names were Aaron and Paul. Our lightning dragon slayer died in that fight…" She paused as a moment of silence for him. Then she continued, "But, his magic still lives on. In Salamander."

Akihito gasps. "Natsu?"

Mavis nods, "Yeah. But his memory went fuzzy and he began to think he wasn't with Fairy Tail. Eventually, the only thing he remembered was Happy is his friend and his feelings for Happy. Regardless, we kicked him from the guild and 2 seconds later, Wendy and Carla left. Natsu eventually remembered them after a fight and then they woke me up from an eternal sleep."

Kyoto gasps, "Let me guess. You were in the Fairy Heart crystal."

Mavis nodded. "Yep. After the destroyed the lacrima and woke me up, the 3 of us parted and we are all separate. Natsu and Happy, Wendy and Carla and now us. And after that, Fairy Tail had no hope. Gajeel went mad and used natural dragon force and tore down the guild, causing everyone to disband and form their own groups."

Akihito asks, "Did Natsu and Wendy ever meet or did you meet one of them?"

Mavis shook her head. "Not once. I think a 3rd party is at play. I doubt its Zeref since Natsu kills Zeref just before that fight."

Akihito asks, "Who could it be?"

Mavis shakes her head. "I don't know. But that's why I need you. Sun and Moon magic are lost magics. I have no clue how you became dragon slayers with that element. But if a Sun and Moon user do a unison raid, any magic, unless it is either a curse like my Ankhseram Black Magic since it is not magic or Primordial Magic, that unison raid will destroy any other magic. So if you both can do a unison raid attack on Natsu, perhaps, his memory will return."

 **Chapter 2: Zeref**

"I doubt that would work." Akihito says

"Yeah." Kyoto agrees. "We haven't done that. Do you think it'll work if one of us does a dual element mode?"

Mavis shakes her head. "I doubt it. But you guys should practice it. Especially you Kyoto since you have never used it."

Time seemed to have stopped as they both thought about it.

Finally, Akihito smiles. "Good idea." He summons moon and Kyoto eats it. She starts screaming in pain and her body started to convulse into darkness. Then, her sun element binded with the moon element.

"Sun-Moon dragon mode!"

Akihito smiles. "Since I have used it before, I can eat sunlight to activate it." He finds some sunlight and consumes it.

"Moon-Sun dragon mode!"

Mavis creates 2 illusion monsters.

She says, "Defeat these 2 monsters and I'll get you both a magic item of your choice."

Akihito smiles, "That's a challenge I'll gladly take!"

Kyoto smiles. "Yeah. I accept."

Akihito jump attacks his monster. "Moon-Sun dragon… PUNCH!"

The monster falls on its butt, dazed. Kyoto then uses the Sun-Moon dragon roar and a debris of rocks and earth and wind exploded.

"ARGH!" Akihito screamed. When the rubble cleared the monster had disappeared.

(Make a reference/Allusion to the feeling James Patterson's Maximum Ride when she was having headaches (Overwhelmed) when Zeref's conscious talks to Mavis, later in the chapter)

Meanwhile, Mavis was sitting under a tree and just meditating. Her eyes were shut in wind was calm as her long blond hair flowed behind her.

She breathes in and then out. In and out. In and out. Then out of nowhere, someone says, _Mavis!_ It sounded like the wind itself whispered her name.

Then Mavis feels the presence of Ankhseram Black Magic. Suspicion starts to grow inside of her as her name was called out again, but this time more fiercely. _MAVIS!_

He started yelling her name again and again. _MAVIS! MAVIS! MAVIS! MAVIS! MAVIS! MAVIS!_

Mavis started to feel annoyed. She also felt like James Patterson's Maximum Ride: Overwhelmed and Confused.

Then the air started molding and shaping a boy. Mavis could see black hair, and a long robe and she recognized him.

"Zeref? Didn't Natsu kill you?"

Zeref smiled. "He did but my black magic still flows freely. Which means we can still communicate."

"But I don't want anything to do with you!" Mavis yells

"I know, my dear Mavis. I am sorry for everything."

Mavis yells, "Well, I don't care about your apologies, so LEAVE!"

Zeref merely smiles and says, "I will, but in exchange, I will take away your hardships when using your Ankhseram Black Magic. It'll be the least I can do."

The black magic dissipates and Mavis feels bad side of the Ankhseram Black Magic leave her body. Like she cared right now.

Suddenly Akihito and Kyoto were there. "Mavis! We heard you yelling so we came to help! Are you all right?"

Mavis only nodded. Then she smiled and said, "You completed the challenge, didn't you?"

Kyoto says, "Well, we beat one monster and then heard you yell so we came to you."

Akihito frowns, realizing something. "Then what are we doing here? We have a monster to beat." Then he was gone.

Moments later he returned. "Done!"

Mavis dropped a cold sweat. "Very well. I feel that you did it, since my illusions got destroyed, meaning the monsters. What magic items do you want?"

Kyoto smiled. "I want Gale-Force Reading Glasses."

Mavis smiled and asks Akihito what he wants. He replies, "I want the Dragon Chain Cannon."

Mavis frowns. "That is only in Edolas."

Akihito says, "Then go get it from Edolas."

"I can't," Mavis says, "It's the kings."

Akihito smiles. "I want then."

"That can be arranged," Mavis replied as she pulls out of her pocket. She hands it to him.

Then she faces Kyoto. "Here are your Glasses." She hands her the glasses.

"Now," Mavis says, "We have 1 mission. To find Wendy and help Natsu."

 **Chapter 3: New shoes and a fight**

Akihito smiled. "I can finally meet my 2 favorite dragon slayers!"

Kyoto giggled. "Don't get too ahead of yourself."

Mavis giggled. "I was going to say the same thing."

Kyoto and Mavis high fived.

Akihito was jumping and bouncing all over the place. "Lets go! Lets go! LET'S GO!"

Mavis giggled again. "Look who is excited and wants to go."

"That's Akihito for you." Kyoto says are her eyes gleamed like stars

Mavis smiled. "Let's go!"

 **(On the train)**

Akihito was clutching is stomach in pain. He moaned angrily. "My motion sickness." He mumbled weakly.

Kyoto smiled. "Here here. You poor thing. Come on my lap."

"You're an angel," He says, getting on her lap.

Kyoto gets a fit of giggles.

Mavis, while, is thinking about her chat with Zeref.

" _I know, my dear Mavis. I am sorry for everything."_

His voice rang in her head, that same line. It was causing her to feel like throwing up.

She puts a hand to her mouth as her cheeks swell up. Kyoto immediately notices. "Hey Mavis. Are you alright? You look like you are going to throw up."

Mavis smiled. "I'm fine hon."

Kyoto frowned. "When we heard you yell what exactly happened?"

Mavis reluctantly explains how Zeref's black magic conscious talked to her.

Akihito weakly says, "O-Oh m-my g-god m-mavis."

Kyoto smiles, "We are at our stop."

Akihito jumps up, full of energy. "It's not moving?"

Kyoto laughs. "Yeah silly."

They quickly rush out of the train. They leave the port and walk west. No one talks, as the city fades away from view and they appear to be in a forest.

Kyoto finally asks Mavis, "You are taking us to the place where the 3 of you parted right?"

Mavis nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully, we can get clues to where Natsu or Wendy are."

Akihito sniffs the area. "I do smell lightning-fire and sky here."

Mavis nods, "Right here was the place they brought me and revived me."

Akihito sniffs even harder. "I feel like the Sky Maiden was here."

Kyoto asks, "Are you referring to Wendy?"

Akihito nods. "Yeah. I feel like she was here a couple days ago."

Mavis frowns. "But why would she be here?"

Akihito smells again. "I also smell wood. Do you think there was a wood dragon slayer with her?"

Kyoto decides to take a whiff. "Yeah. I do smell strong wood. I doubt she was alone."

Akihito said slowly, "We'd better hope Wendy isn't hurt."

Mavis interjects, "Hold on. I sense Ankhseram Black Magic."

Kyoto said, "But didn't Zeref take your Ankhseram Black Magic away?"

Mavis frowns, "He took away the ability of not being able to control it."

"Ah."

"So… it might be possible there was a fight. But Ankhseram Black Magic? It doesn't make sense."

Kyoto smells again. "I do smell it mixed with sky magic."

Mavis shook her head. "That shouldn't be possible."

"Who knows? It might be."

"But… Ankhseram Black Magic is magic that stands alone. It does not combine with other magic. If it were to happen, it would more likely have happened with dark regulus or black fire dragon mode."

Akihito adds, "I get it. You are saying if it were to bond with other magic it shouldn't work with sky since sky is healing magic and Ankhseram Black Magic is death magic."

Mavis smiles. "You got it. When it happened, and it was recent, I'd say they were clashing. Not together."

Akihito frowns. "But I doubt it. Think about it. Natsu did black fire dragon mode as you said. Future Rouge ended up getting white-shadow dragon slayer magic."

Kyoto chimes in, "Yeah and look at us. We can dual element each other's element. Sun and Moon. Light and Dark."

"Yeah. Black fire dragon mode. Black is dark fire is light."

"And white shadow. Once again, light and dark."

Mavis looked impressed. "You passed the test!",She said excitedly.

Akihito gasps. "So this was just a test the whole time?"

Mavis nodded. "Wendy and Natsu actually revived me at Crocus."

Kyoto asks."So you brought us her to test our knowledge?"

Mavis giggles. "Yep."

Akihito screams, "So I had to feel 2 hours of motion sickness for a dumb test?" He said, while lighting a tree or two on fire, using Moon-Sun dragon mode.

"Well, that is a weakness you need to work on. And we will help you make it a not-weakness." Kyoto and Mavis exclaim at the same time.

Mavis smiles gleefully and when Akihito notices her gleeful look, he says, "Oh no. .No. We are not doing that again."

Kyoto giggles. "Come on. I know you hate trains and vehicles but it'll be fun."

Akihito runs away as fast as he can. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kyoto and Mavis run after him. "It was a joke!" They yell. But he was long gone.

 **(Later)**

Kyoto and Mavis finally caught up to Akihito who was standing at the edge of a cliff.

Kyoto screamed, "Akihito! Don't jump!"

Akihito turns and smiles, "But Kyoto…" he started to say.

Kyoto interrupts. "I WON'T LET YOU JUMP!"

Mavis screams, "YEAH! IT WAS A JOKE! DON'T DIE!"

Akihito turns to Mavis. "MAVIS! KYOTO! I WASN'T GOING TO JUMP!"

Kyoto and Mavis gasp. "You weren't?"

Akihito nods. "I was running away from you guys and this was a dead end."

Kyoto cries anime tears. "Oh dear brother! I thought you were going to end yourself."

Akihito drops a cold sweat. "Uh… no."

Mavis ran up to him and hugged him, squeezing on to him as if she didn't let go, he'd disappear.

When Mavis finally released him, Akihito started panting. "Y-You d-didn't n-need to…" He passes out due to air loss.

Kyoto frowns. She then tries something new. She decides to take a big risk. But before she could do anything, 2 men confronted them.

One of the men holds up his hand and freezes it. "We will take both of you, and we don't care if you are conscious or not."

Mavis took a stance which Kyoto recognized. "Are you going to cast…?"

Mavis nodded as she shot her Ankhseram Black Magic at the man using ice. He tries to punch it but it devours the ice on his hand, and then it starts to devour him, but to Mavis' and Kyoto's surprize, he quickly ate some of the Ankhseram Black Magic and he screamed in pain but eventually summoned death ice.

"Death Ice dragon mode!" He yells, as the rest of the Ankhseram Black Magic flows past him, not hurting him.

Kyoto's face fills with rage. "Mavis! He's a dragon slayer."

Kyoto quickly sucks in some sunlight. "Sun dragon… STAR PUNCH!"

The other man blocks it with fire. "Fire devil's… FLAMING JUDGEMENT!"

The fire hits Kyoto and she screams in pain. Mavis shoots Ankhseram Black Magic to counter it, and the flames died out.

Kyoto could read their minds all of a sudden. They too wanted them for… let's just say fun reasons. The ice dragon slayer's name is Kevin and the fire devil slayer is Lape.

Kevin's cheeks puff up. "Death ice dragon…"

He gets ready to cast the spell as Kyoto's cheeks puff up. "Sun dragon's… ROAR!"

"ROAR!"

The two elements battled and eventually death ice won and was sent straight for Kyoto.

Akihito comes too and slowly gets up, his senses, except for smell, all groggy. His vision was blurry but he tried to make sense of the sniffed the area and could tell his friends were in trouble. His vision got clear and he saw black ice heading straight for Kyoto.

"Sun-Moon dragon slayer secret art." He chanted as fast as he could. "Shattering dark drill." A drill was shot straight from his hands and collided with the dark ice and they both died out.

Kyoto smiled. "Thanks Akihito."

He was about to faint but he decided to do another dual element mode to stay up. He sucked in air and the sky and his moon element bonded. His eyes changed from a gentle brown to a powerful red.

"MOON-SKY DRAGON MODE!" He yelled as his power quadrupled.

Kevin and Lape decided to do a unison raid. "Dark Ice Flame… JUDGMENT!" they yell as Akihito yells, "MOON-SKY DRAGON… PUNCH!"

He punches the attack and the attack snuffs out. Kevin and Lape stand there in utter shock. "How?" They gasped. "He blocked that with his fist."

Akihito jumped into the air. "MOON-SKY DRAGON SECRET ART! DARK LIGHT SKY DRILL!" His yell was the last thing that was heard as rubble started to fly. Mavis and Kyoto yelled in shock. When the dust and rubble cleared, Akihito was falling to the ground. Kyoto noticed he was going to fall off the cliff.

As he started to fall, Kyoto sprinted over. "Akihito!" She yelled as he was about to fall of the edge.

She jumped and caught him as Mavis created an Ankhseram Black Magic blanket to hold them.

Kyoto was surprised as it didn't affect them. Mavis raised the blanket and set them on the ground.

Mavis sprinted over to Akihito. "What you did was brave." She whispered as she stroked his hair.

Akihito weakly said, "Y-Yeah. T-thanks."

Kyoto whispered, "Save your strength."

Mavis turned to Kyoto. "Should we take him to the hospital?"

Kyoto shakes her head. "Remember when he summoned me? I was in a healing rift. So I have to banish him there until he is healed up. No other treatment will work." she says, as he disappears to the healing rift.

Mavis looks a little sad. "I feel bad that he had to go through that pain just for us."

Kyoto smiles a little. "He loves us like family. He told me that on the train."

Mavis' eyes moistened a little. "My mom and dad died when I was very young. It feels good to be part of a family."

Kyoto exclaims, "Mavis! I didn't know! I'm so sorry!:

Mavis says nothing and looks down at her bare feet. Kyoto, notices for the first time.

"Mavis! We need to get you new shoes!" Kyoto yells.

"What? No! I like walking barefoot since I was a child."

But Kyoto ignored her and pulled her to a shoe shop. For 3 days they tried shoes and eventually, the got Mavis a pair.

 **Chapter 4: Almost an ending**

Akihito was now good and well and traveling with the group.

Kyoto and Akihito were sniffing, hoping to catch some dragon scent and the sky element.

Akihito sends a huge amount of air in his nose. "Yeah. I can get some faint smell of sky dragon."

Kyoto claps her hands excitedly. "The Sky Maiden must have been here!"

Mavis says, "Let's go in the town and see if we find her." She holds up a lacrima with pictures of Wendy.

"This is what she looks like!" Mavis says.

Akihito catches some scent. "This scent. It meets the criteria of being sky dragon. And it's coming from the center of town!"

Kyoto exclaims, "So Wendy must have been here!"

"Lets go!" Mavis exclaims.

They walk to the center of town. Strangely, the commotion seemed to be less at the center of town.

Suddenly, there is a gush of black sky hurling towards what seems to be a dragon.

Akihito with his good ears, hears, "Sky dragon gods...Ankhseram Black Sky!" He tells Mavis this.

Mavis frowns. "That sounds like a unison raid spell. But why Ankhseram Black Sky? I mean, it sounds like Wendy and Chelia but we need to be sure."

Akihito exclaims, "I volunteer to check it out!" He sprints off before anyone could even reply.

 **(Mavis and Kyoto)**

Kyoto was watching intently, while Mavis was close to tears. They confirmed that it was indeed Wendy and Chelia and now Akihito fighting the dragon.

Akihito exclaimes, "Moon dragon… Brilliant darkness!"

Wendy and Chelia do another unison raid and take the monster down. "Sky dragon gods...Ankhseram Black Sky!"

 **(Akihito)**

Akihito sprints over to 2 girls, one with pink hair and one with blue that he saw fighting the dragon. "I'll help!" He yells. "I am a dragon slayer!"

The girl in blue yells, "I'm Wendy and that is Chelia. I am the sky dragon slayer and Chelia is the sky god slayer."

Akihito's eyes dropped. "I am actually speaking to The Sky Maiden herself! YAY!"

Akihito eyes Wendy up and down, looking from all angles, making Wendy blush even though he was double checking for not being a fraud.

"Yep. You match Mavis' description."

He starts bouncing up and down in excitement. He shakes her hand. "I am Akihito the Moon Dragon Slayer."

He turns to face the ice dragon. "I got this. Moon dragon… Brilliant darkness!"

The ice dragon is engulfed in blackness and is critically weakened. Wendy and Chelia lock hands and cast their unison raid spell. "Sky dragon gods...Ankhseram Black Sky!"

The Ice dragon starts to crumble into pieces.

Akihito laughs. "I did it. I slayed a dragon!"

Wendy and Chelia dropped a cold sweat. "We helped too you know." They mumble.

"Forget that!" Akihito replies, "Let's go find Mavis and Kyoto."

"Did you say Mavis?" Wendy asks, excitedly.

"Yep!"

"Oh my gosh I was trying so hard to find her!"

"Let's go! We might be able to help Natsu!"

 **(Later)**

Wendy, Chelia, Akihito, Kyoto and Mavis are all sitting at a restaurant.

Wendy was chatting with Akihito. "So let me get this straight. You are a 4th generation Moon Dragon Slayer and Kyoto is a 4th generation Sun Dragon Slayer."

Akihito nods. "Yep. But out of all dragon slayers, I'd say you are the best and my personal favorite, Sky Maiden."

Wendy dropped a cold sweat. "I'd rather you call me Wendy."

"But think about it. Only famous dragon slayers get nicknames. Natsu is Salamander. You are Sky Maiden. And Gajeel is Iron Steel Gajeel. Did Rouge and Sting or Laxus have nicknames? No?"

"Yes but Cobra is a nickname for Erick."

"Who's that?"

"The 2nd generation poison dragon slayer."

"Well, that was just a code name."

"Fine. But please just call me Wendy.:

"Okay. Wendy."

Meanwhile, Kyoto and Chelia were talking.

"Sky god slayer? Did a god train you?" Kyoto asks

"No. I learnt it by myself." Chelia responds.

Suddenly, Mavis remembers something. "Hey. Where is Carla?"

Wendy gasps. "I left her! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Akihito says, "I'll get her. Where is she?"

Wendy tells him her location and he leaves. 3 minutes later, he is holding a sleeping Carla is his arms.

"Here ya go Wendy." He plops Carla into her arms.

Mavis takes a bite of her sushi and Kyoto takes a sip of her sun drink, that she went outside to get sunlight to make, and same for Akihito but with Moon Light.

Suddenly, a flaming figure appears in the doorway.

"WENDY! MAVIS! STAY AWAY FROM AKIHITO AND KYOTO! THEY ARE EVIL!"

Natsu walks into the bar.

Wendy yells, "They are not evil! They are our friends!"

Natsu growled. "If you won't listen, I'll make you listen with force!"

Wendy screams, "You are horrible!" She jumps and yells, "Death Sky dragon mode! Ankhseram Death Sky dragon… CRUSHING FANG!"

Natsu blocks with a flaming-lightning fist.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Wendy yells, "But I will for my friends. We were friends Natsu. But ever since you have been acting this way, that friendship is being questioned. Ankhseram Death Sky Dragon… ROAR!"

"Lightning-flame dragon… ROAR!"

The two roars battled out and cancel each other.

Natsu suddenly remembers a man. He yelled Iron something and Natsu ate it and using Iron Flame dragon mode.

Natsu sees some iron and munches on it.

"Iron-Flame dragon mode! Iron- Flame dragon… IRON FLAME!"

Wendy counters with the sky dragon roar and Chelia gets in the fight and uses the sky god's bellow.

The elements battled and eventually, canceled.

Then Akihito jumped and yelled, "Moon-Sky dragon mode!" His eyes turned red, with intense power, and wanting for destruction.

"MOON-SKY DRAGON…. ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Natsu counters with the Iron-Flame dragon roar but the second they touched, there was a big explosion as everyone except Natsu and Akihito were knocked unconscious. Akihito then fell down, unable to move, due to a loss of magic power.

Natsu walks over to Wendy and Carla and starts manipulating their memories. Then he takes Akihito, Kyoto and Mavis back to the sewers (Mavis's house).

Chapter 5: A goodbye and a return

"Give us Mavis!" A familiar voice said.

"Yeah! Hand her over or else." 3 other familiar voices said.

They stepped out of the shadows and Akihito and Kyoto gasped. "Salamander?" Akihito said as Kyoto said, "Wendy? The Sky Maiden? But wasn't she on our side?"

Natsu yells, "You got that right!" He jumps forward and attacks with a lightning-flaming fist

"Lightning-Flame dragon's… FIRING HAMMER!"

"Sun-Moon Dragon… Light and Dark sword." Kyoto blocks.

Natsu was thrown back. "You're a dragon slayer too?"

Akihito jumps and attacks with Moon. "FIGHT ME SALAMANDER! NOT HER!"

Natsu smiles and attacks with Iron Flame dragon slayer magic. "To answer your question, yes, she was with you until I manipulated her memories and yours so you forgot that I manipulated her memories."

Mavis screamed, "Natsu! How could you forget being a member of Fairy Tail!"

Wendy jumps and comes to attack Kyoto, but Kyoto uses her magic to propel her backwards. Wendy then activates dragon force.

"See Natsu?" She says, "You could do it too. You are a 1st generation dragon slayer. Not a 2nd. If you really want a clarification, you are both a 1st and 2nd generation dragon slayer!"

Natsu gasped angrily. "I thought I manipulated you!"

"Sky dragon's… MEMORY RETURN!"

Natsu started to yell as he felt a searing pain all on him. Suddenly, he remembered everything.

"G-guys.I am so sorry."

Wendy returns to normal mode as Natsu enters dragon force. "1st and 2nd generation dragon slayer, Fire and Lightning… MEMORY MERGE!"

There is a flash of Light as Natsu gains a lot of magic power and memories.

After the intense magic power died down, Natsu was on the floor, crying.

"Guys. I am so sorry. I can't believe that I forgot my own family. What even happened to Fairy Tail?"

Mavis answered, "It disbanded because of you."

Natsu yelled, "It wasn't my fault! Laxus's magic made me forget everything!"

Mavis frowned. "What do you mean, Laxus's magic?"

Natsu then explains the war between Aaron and Fairy Tail and Laxus's death and he deciding to eat Laxus's lacrima.

"Oh my gosh!" Mavis yelled.

Everyone was just as shocked.

Suddenly, Cobra walked in.

Wendy took a defensive stance. "Cobra." She said slowly and angrily.

Cobra frowned. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I wanted to answer why Natsu lost his memories. I had the same problem too after I merged with Rouge for a little, and it was before you found Chelia in the same town Wendy. Then Chelia came and realized that I lost memories and she gave them back to me, using her sky god slayer magic, not knowing who I was. Then I told her and she freaked and ran to the closest town, which was where you were."

Wendy nodded in understanding. "So that's why she was panting and looked all frightened."

Cobra nodded and then left.

Natsu pumped his fist in the air and then he realized, that his guild mark wasn't on his arm anymore.

"I understand." Mavis said. "We all lost the mark but not him since Laxus died with the guild mark on him. When his memory returned, the mark disappeared. But the memory merge gave him Laxus's knowledge and strength."

Natsu yelled, "Let's go on our next mission! Together!"

Akihito laughed. "Together!"

Natsu yelled, "Together! Cuz we dragon slayers love to destroy stuff!"

They all left for another mission.

The end! :P *_*

 **How was the book? Did you enjoy it? Please follow me and this story so you will be the first one to hear about and read my new story.**

 **I will be writing this in Wendy's POV next and I will end it with Natsu's POV**

 **~rinkudamanrd**


End file.
